The Angels Weep Thick Tears Of Blood
by cloudyskiesbringimagination
Summary: Sequel to 'No-one can see your tears in the pouring rain' Arthur returns and so does Gwen's smile. From Leon's POV because he's cool! It's better than it sounds :


The Angels Weep Thick Tears of Blood

_Hi, this is a sequel to 'No-one can see your tears in the pouring rain' as it went down kinda well, I haven't really done many stories contrasting the Arwen relationship and series 3 and I felt a bit guilty leaving the story there when they were so sad so here's a happy ending, yay! From Leon's POV. P.S. The title comes from Charles Dicken's novel 'Oliver Twist' as our class was reading it in English and I saw that line and I was like 'Now that's amazing!' and scribbled it down onto my bookmark whilst my friend sitting next to me was like wtf! Anyways here's the story, hope you enjoy it and please review._

Xxx

Again I stood there solemnly on the cobbled courtyard of Camelot yet this time not hidden by the dark shadows of the alcoves that concealed my identity as intrigue clenched my curious mind to oversee the prince and the handmaiden with the call of war that beckoned the two lovers to be two individuals now alone to face the world by themselves. Never knowing if they would be one again or separated forever. But this time my red cape embellished with gold blew freely in the harsh wind that whipped both my body and soul senseless like a vicious dog clawing a chained bird which was so close to the freedom it desired yet so far away. But that didn't matter as the pouring rain was there to soothe away the justness the violent wind had damaged.

I waited there. The king waited there. The whole kingdom waited there. We all waited there...together desperate for the red flags of Camelot to rise high above the castle once again. For our suspense to end in the cry of victory. For our loved ones to return safe to their homeland. For the crowned prince of Camelot to march the men home after the long and painful battle they had fought like the true, future king he was...For the handmaiden dressed in lilac to have a smile on her face instead of her eyes glazed with crystallised tears that I had witnessed the past few weeks.

The clear rain trickled down my body, wetting my hair and shirt with its damp kisses that trailed around me forming puddles on the cobbled floor below. As others grew impatient with the weather looking for shelter in the alcoves I had once done before I stood there embracing one of the dignitaries of life, knowing that I would stay loyal to his return and her forgotten smiles.

She stood there similar to myself unlike the others who were sheltering from the pulsing elements that beat down on the people of Camelot, noble and peasants alike, everybody was the equal in the element's eyes, and in the end of time status would come to nothing and it would be the heart which would decide how noble you were, not your wealth or your lineage. The rain drops that fell from the skies ran down her skin down to her lips that were neither placed in a joyous expression or a sad one for she knew as we all knew that this could either end in a proud victory for the kingdom or a deathly nightmare that would haunt many of us for the rest of our lives.

And then the trumpets sounded breaking the rest of us out of our hallucinated silence as the brave soldiers led by the prince strode towards us, joining and embracing their families and friends until it was only Arthur left with only a quick pat on the back from his father and of course a long and dreary speech something about Camelot's victory.

Yet when I looked over to the prince, his eyes were fixated on a certain maiden with a smile I had not seen in a long time and I smile which I wish to someday see again. The holder of that smile; Gwen. At least that was before they left as silently as their relationship had flourished, hand in hand away from everything and everyone just so they could be together as one again and learn to be their true selves without having to hide any secrets, not at this moment in time. A soft smile hit my lips and I swore an oath to myself that I would protect them both from friends and foes alike, for him as the my friend and the future king and for her as a noble- hearted woman, the holder of his heart and the future queen of Camelot.

Though knowing that no-one would be able to see my tears in the pouring rain I fought them back over the relationship that I knew would either be torn to shreds by status or blossom beautifully through the years to come. Either way, it would make the angels weep thick tears of blood.

_So what did you think? Pretty cheesy I know but anyway I was pretty annoyed when that spoiler didn't turn out but yay coz the next episode looks AMAZING! Anyways thanks for reading and please review coz if you do I'll love you all :D_


End file.
